In particular, yet not restrictive manner, the invention concerns a tongue for a floor panel and a set of floor panels mechanically joined to preferably a floating floor. However, the invention is applicable to building panels in general as well. More particularly invention relates to the type of mechanically locking system that comprises a flexible or partly flexible tongue and/or displaceable tongue, in order to facilitate the installation of building panels.
A floor panel of this type is presented in WO 2006/043893, which discloses a floor panel with a locking system comprising a locking element cooperating with a locking groove, for horizontal locking, and a flexible tongue cooperating with a tongue groove, for locking in a vertical direction. The flexible tongue, which may be made of plastic, bends in the horizontal plane and is displaced in a groove during connection of two floor panels. The flexible tongue allows the floor panels to be installed by vertical folding or solely by vertical movement.
The flexible tongues are generally connected into a groove with friction connections. One disadvantage with such connection is that the tongue may fall out from the groove when floor panels swell or shrink or when the groove is not made with sufficient tolerances.
It is known that the tongue may be glued into the groove. The problem is that it is difficult to glue plastic to wood and that part of the glue also glues the tongue in such a way that it cannot be displaced during the connection of the floor panels. The present invention provides a simple way to glue a flexible and displaceable tongue into a groove.